


Mary Wonders

by Mischel



Series: Supernatural s12 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, mary and cas talk, mary wonders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Dean's phone call takes longer than he expected and Mary and Cas have time to talk. Mary is most curious about how Castiel met her son.





	

Castiel glanced back at Dean to see if he was still on the phone, and then he took the coffee the lady handed him and returned to their table. Mary Winchester was sitting there, watching him carefully, still not very trusting. Mary Winchester. Who would have thought?

 

He sat down and gave her the coffee, putting the other one to the place where Dean would sit later. “This must be difficult for you.” He started. “I remember my first moments on Earth. It was jarring.”

 

“One word for it.” Mary looked down at her coffee and took a sip. She was very curious about Castiel. When Dean entered the room, when they hugged... it was clear that Dean saw Castiel as family. “I grew up with hunters.” She continued, looking around. “I've heard of people coming back from the dead before. But actually do it? After thirty years... a lot's changed... a lot.”

 

Castiel nodded as he looked at the technology that was all around them. It must have been very confusing for Mary, being in this strange new world. He looked back at her, only to find her already staring at him.

 

“Can I ask you something?” She said suddenly, glancing behind him at Dean.

 

“Of course.” Castiel nodded. “Whatever you need.”

 

Mary smiled and thought about how to start with the question. “Dean told me about... me being a ghost, and about the God's sister bringing me back to life...” She began, being grateful that Cas was looking at her and listening intently. “But... I don't know anything about my sons' lives. I'm sure Dean will tell me, and Sammy will too, but I wanted to know... how did you meet them?” She looked up at him with her big curious eyes. “I didn't even know angels were real.”

 

Castiel smiled at that. “It was about eight years ago.” He told her, explaining in some way, why he and Dean seemed to be so close earlier in the bunker. “I'm not sure if Dean wants you to know this, but you would eventually find out.” He hesitated a little. “Dean... died and... went to hell.”

 

Mary gasped and put her coffee down, looking up at Castiel immediately. Cas didn't let her ask anything though and continued right away. “I don't think Dean will want to talk about this, not until we find Sam. I hope you understand.”

 

Mary nodded with tears in her eyes and looked down. It was a big shock for her. She never wanted her kids to grow up like hunters, mostly because it was a dangerous life. But Sam and Dean seemed to already figure that out.

 

“So how did you meet him?” She repeated her question, not looking up at Castiel and instead checking if Dean was still in the parking lot.

 

“I saved him.” Castiel told her. “I was given orders from Heaven to bring Dean back to life, and so I did. It took a lot of angels and a lot of time, but eventually, I found him.” Cas looked down, not really looking at anything and thinking about the moment he put his palm on Dean's shoulder, claiming his soul. “I pulled him out of hell and repaired his soul and body, piece by piece until he was whole again.”

 

Mary was looking up at him again, listening to the story. Castiel seemed so lost in it, as if living it again. Dean must have meant a lot to him. As the hug she witnessed already told her.

 

“And then?” She asked him to continue in a soft voice.

 

Cas looked up again and focused on her face, smiling sadly. “He didn't remember anything about me finding him in hell. He didn't know what brought him back to life, and he tried to summon me and capture me.” He chuckled slightly. “I would think it was funny to watch him try and put every warding he could find on the walls of the barn where we first met. But... I didn't know what humor was back then. I didn't understand humans at all. Sometimes I still don't.”

 

“I can see you understand them more than before.” She told him.

 

“Yes, I think I do.” He smiled fondly at her. “When he met me, the first thing he did was that he stabbed me in the chest.” Mary's eyes widened a little. “I pulled the knife out and said _we need to talk_.”

 

Mary chuckled a bit as Cas continued.

 

“And since then I stayed with Sam and Dean.” He smiled and looked behind him to see Dean was already looking down at his phone, leaning against their car.

 

“Dean trusts you.” Mary said suddenly, making Cas turn back to her. As she glanced at Dean, she continued. “I don't know what he's like now, but I could see that. He cares about you and he trusts you.”

 

Castiel nodded. “And I do too.” He smiled slightly, just as Dean was coming back to the table. He sat down and took the coffee Cas ordered for him and immediately started spilling out everything he found out during his phone call.

 

Mary smiled up at him and then at Castiel, thinking about their back story and wondering if there was more than what Cas told her. Then she leaned closer to pay better attention to what Dean was saying.

 

It was time to find her other son.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is magicalmischel.tumblr.com btw and I'll post this there too :)


End file.
